


Sadist

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, i just really like the idea of Invel getting his ass kicked by various characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Invel isn't the only one who uses chains on the battlefield.
Relationships: Invel Yura/Meredy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Whatever Invel had expected of this battle, he had most certainly not been expecting to be chained by another - let alone the pink haired woman smiling cruelly at him now.

He paled as she smirked and held up a large, beautiful white plume (no doubt scavenged from the dress of her guild mate), before wiggling it beneath her nose… resulting in the worst sneeze he'd ever heard, followed shortly by the absolute worst one he'd ever experienced.

His last thought before she brought out the hot peppers was that he was dealing with a sadist the likes of which could send the Emperor running for the hills.


End file.
